30 Years After Goodbye
by saysay586
Summary: Oliver left Elio. How will his life carry on in the 30 years from 1987 to 2017? (Angsty at start, but there is a happy ending)


**Dedicated to and inspired by my uncle, who dressed exactly like Oliver in the 1980s.**

 **You may not speak of it, but we know and we love you all the same.**

 **xx**

After saying goodbye, he returned to real life. Back to obligations, back to expectations. No more vacations. The girl that had been nowhere near his mind in the past two months had re-entered his life, while the boy that had been left behind still dominated his mind. There were feelings left to quell and a defying heart that needed to be put into its place.

He decided once and for all that it was time to settle down.

The on-and-off again girl of the past 3 years became steady with a simple ring and one knee down. Life was decided and the news was dropped to the boy whose heart was worn on his sleeve. A final phone call cemented the actions, and it broke off a piece of himself like a piece of a statue that will remain irrevocably parted from its body. He hung up the phone with a newfound steel jaw set in place, and a path now stretched in from of him as far as he could see.

As the years passed, he grew older, settling into routine. He and the girl got married, the photos of them only containing toothless smiles and straight backs. They had two children, both girls, and raised them in a world commandeered by a seemingly happy couple and a sense of wonder imposed on them. He and his family never remained in one place for too long, his job sending them all over the world, experiencing life to the fullest. They got two dogs, both trained beautifully by the father, and life seemed to be bliss. During these years, the family lived in their ideal, contempt with the life they had built for themselves and the decision he had made years ago.

Still, a summer, a villa, a peach, and a boy somehow lived in a small cavern in his heart, a spot for his mind only. It became a place of escape for him, a refuge made from a collection of memories. As the years carried on, he found himself spending more and more time with these remnants to stay peaceful and happy.

One day, he came to realization that his sanctuary was becoming his whole life, and that it was time for him to make another decision. He noticed that the world had changed so much since that summer; people lived their lives without much judgement now. Life and love was becoming celebrated, and the loss faced over the years had subdued. He also noticed that he was older. He was no longer the tall, young man with a dashing smile and daringly short shorts; his eyes now were crinkled in the corners and he wore long cargo shorts like all fathers do. His time was becoming increasingly limited, and he was aware that his tolerance for unhappiness had slowly been rising over the years.

Keeping all of this in mind, he made another decision. This time, he chose happiness over obligation, and decided to leave (again).

His wife was left heartbroken, blindsided by a man whom she thought would be her forever, who was supposed to be simple. His eldest daughter became bitter, resentful in the absence of a father and the presence of a crestfallen mother. But, the youngest daughter was different. She was more carefree, more accepting, and, somehow, she seemed to understand.

He now spends all of his spare time with a man; someone he was friends with, whose friendship blossomed into something more. This man is not the boy from years ago. He never will be, and maybe that is a good thing. It was better for him not to know where the boy was now; he wanted to more on. He left a happy memory of the past where it is, now needing no refuge.

He has not announced him and this man to the world, not even to his family. His parents still remained in the mindset of the past; it was easier to lie to them. His siblings had quietly put the pieces together, remembering the past and seeing the present to figure out the picture in front of them. His nieces and nephews were silently proud, overhearing enough snippets of gossip and family rumours to realize some sort of truth.

None of this is out in the open, but that is okay. Awkward family conversations was something to avoid, and, truth be told, he'd rather keep this part of him separate. Not secret, but rather compartmentalized. A truth that could be told if the question was ever asked.

He is now coming to terms with himself, finally finding his happiness. He is finding inner peace, always thanking to himself the boy who helped him discover who he is. He is now happy, and knows that he will never need to make a decision to leave again.

 **Hello!**

 **How has it been 4 years?! I have no (reasonable) excuse for you, but I am back and I want to write more regularly now.**

 **I hope you enjoy this slightly angsty story. It was written late at night, just after I finished watching CMBYN for the first time. There were many parallels between Oliver and my uncle so I combined the two into a poetic flashforward.**

 **Feel free to comment on what you thought; I reply to all comments!**

 **xx**

 **Saysay586**


End file.
